The Dissapearence of Feliciano Vargas
by GilbertOfPrussia
Summary: After the Italo-Abyssian War, Italy is abandoned by everyone-even the one he loves. Rated T for angst, better 'summary' inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Axis powers Hetalia or any of its characters!

Oh look, another fanfic! What a surprise! I have a bunch of them in my notebook, but I'm too lazy to type them up...anyways, this one's based off the Vocaloid song 'The Dissapearance of Hatsune Miku'. It takes place sometime after Italy's defeat in the Italo-Abyssian War, so it's...kinda historically accurate? And parts of it were really rushed… Some OOCness, and I'm not very good at writing, so…yeah…on with the story!

****

When Italy awoke, he was surrounded by darkness.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, he discovered that it was not completely dark. He was closed in by four walls on all sides, but there was no roof, and pale moonlight shone down through the opening.

But Feliciano would have much rather preferred it dark, for the moonlight illuminated the walls, revealing suspicious red splatters, and he choked back a cry of terror.

He backed away, only to be driven into a dead end. _No way out…_ He slid down the wall onto his knees, coughing up blood and staining the floor with the crimson liquid. That was when he remembered the blood on the walls was his own.

If he closed his eyes, he could still see Ludwig, although the image wasn't pleasant, because he was shouting violently, "Give up being a nation!", and he had ran, like always, like the coward he was.

"I'm sorry…" he sobbed, coughing up more blood as the tears flowed freely down his face. "I'm...I'm so sorry!"

Germany…Romano…Spain…Austria…he had failed them all…he deserved this…right?

Another wave of pain shot through him, making him cry out. "Oh God…no, no…please…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…"

He closed his eyes again, falling into some sort of half-sleep, half-awake state. Whatever it was, he was sure it couldn't be real. Because there, right in front of him, was Germany, standing under a streetlight and looking around, like he was trying to find something, and oh, how Italy's heart leapt at the sight of him!

He tried calling to him, but when he did he found that his voice was faint and raspy-barely recognizable. But still, he had to try, had to get his message across…

****

"Italy!! Italy, where are you? Dammit all…" Ludwig was sure he had checked this street at least a dozen times, with still no sign of Feliciano. He hadn't meant the things he'd said, no, just the opposite, in fact, but now…

His thoughts cut off when he was hit with the feeling that someone was watching him. But when he spun around, he saw only empty air.

He would have marked it off as his mind simply playing tricks on him, had he not heard Italy's voice singing.

It seemed to come from everywhere, and it was faint, but sure enough, it was real. He leaned in close to what seemed to be the source, straining his ears to catch what it was Italy was trying to tell him.

_I wish that at the time when,_

_I can't fight well,_

_You'd be with me…_

_to stay by my side and cheer me up._

_I want to see your happy face…_

_I've been practicing, too…_

_---Forgive me! ---_

_When I remember the faces of_

_people that I've missed,_

_I feel a little bit at ease, but…_

_The end is drawing near._

_What I believed in, _

_was nothing more than a comforting fantasy,_

_and it repeats itself endlessly in the mirror_

_My farewell song at the highest speed!_

_The pretence for my existence,_

_can't be shaken away._

_I feel my weak heart vanishing,_

_this decay that is progressing._

_The strength and will to stop it_

_is something I don't have. _

_I realize this is the end,_

_I guess this must be the "trash bin"._

_And now, my memories are also,_

_closing off and disappearing…_

_But you know? It's only you I won't forget…_

_We had fun times…_

_The taste of pasta,_

_can you still remember it now?_

_I don't want to see you suffer anymore…_

_---Don't forget me!---_

_I try to remember the faces, _

_of people I've missed,_

_But those memories…_

_They, too, are fading away…_

_Can you hear me break?_

_My heart is vanishing…_

_I tried to protect, _

_the illusion of a bright future,_

_It was nothing,_

_but a disappearing vision_

_of a fading light._

_I'd sacrifice everything_

_just to talk with you again…_

_This condensed farewell song…_

_But you know?_

_It's only you that I won't forget…_

_We had fun times…_

_The taste of pasta,_

_can you still remember it now?_

_I'm singing to the end, _

_just for you._

_I want to sing more, but,_

_that's too much to wish for._

_This is where we part_

_All of my feelings are,_

_disappearing into thin air_

_The fairy tale curtain is falling,_

_Leaving nothing behind_

_That's a little sad,_

_isn't it?_

_Everything except the _

_memories of a voice_

_is fading, leaving only a name,_

_but, I know that is not what you wished for._

_I want to think, that,_

_Singing it all to the end,_

_was not in vain_

_Thank you…_

_For everything…_

Then there was static, and finally, silence. That was when Ludwig realized he had been crying. "Feliciano…I..."

****

Italy watched as Germany's figure faded away. He was in that room again, but now he had no regrets. The room around him started to fade as well, and he tried to ready himself for what was coming. There would be pain, he knew, and that was one of the things he was most afraid of, but-

Without warning, he felt strong arms embrace him from behind, and he let out a surprised gasp, "W-What?" although he wasn't able to say much else before he felt Ludwig's soft mouth press against his own in a chaste kiss.

"Italia…I won't forget you. And I'll never leave you."

Italy couldn't help but smile, and he murmured, just before the room around them collapsed,

"Grazi, Germany…Ti amo…"

****

On that day, in every nation throughout the world, two voices rang out loud and clear.

"An irreversible error has occurred."

"An irreversible err--

****

I'm so sorry Ita-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! ….

No questions asked, no questions answered. I don't like writing sad stuff… I need to write some fluff now.. Hope you liked it!

Review for a very special surprise…..


End file.
